One of the Fallen
by kselzer
Summary: Brought to Middle-Earth, a human turned She-Elf, must go on a solo journey to regain her memories and find her purpose in this strange, new land. Not a tenth walker or Mary Sue.
1. Prologue-Day 1

**Start of Story: Day 1: October 16**

Deep in the pitch black forest, there sits a Weeping Willow. Its branches sweep the ground, hiding precious cargo against its wide, warm trunk. A weeping, distraught, woman leans into the old tree's warm embrace. She is clad only in midnight blue jeans and a thin blouse. The moon filters through the limbs and glints off her exposed skin. She's so translucent the blood is visible in her veins. She is angelic in appearance and if one looked closely enough you would see her twirling a black feather in her fingers.

The one who appears before the distraught woman is ethereal in her own right. A black goddess dress with tattered edges, a purple corseted top, sweetheart neckline and black sash make her look as though she floats. She appeared out of the growing mist as if born from it.

"Do not weep my young one, for your time has not come to an end. You will wake up in another land. But do not fear for you will find peace there. Bado na Ennorath! (Go to Middle Earth!)"


	2. Day 2-3

**AN: **Thank you so much for your patience while I write this story. This project is much bigger than I originally thought it was going to be. I've decided to break the first book into 3 parts. I've completed part 1 and as I edit it I will upload new "chapters." As you can see, this is going to read more like diary entries. I will label the "chapters" as the days. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you see any errors: spelling, grammar, plot, etc., please let me know. I am still entering contests each month, one of which is superheros. I'm so excited for BertieBott's writing contest. She has written amazing work and I can't wait to see the entries. If you like comic books you should head over to her writingpress page and check it out, the link is on my authors page. And now, on with the show.

**Day 2: October 17**

The Valar's spell is cast, causing the young woman at the base of the Willow to fall asleep. As she sleeps, she dreams. The dreams are of a dark forest filled with what appear to be Elves. The dream is a familiar one to her; one she had during childhood. She is present in this dream as well, interacting with different Elves.

The dream she was having come to an abrupt halt when she jerked awake to the light of day. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looks around. A feeling of comprehension and wonder wash over her. She knows this place; it's the same as her dream. Sitting up, she realizes her clothes have changed. No longer is she in her blue jeans and thin blouse. Instead a set of long pants cover her legs. A vest and tunic cover her torso. And, a pair of boots adorns her feet.

Finally standing, she feels a weight upon her back. Reaching up and over her shoulder she feels what seem to be feathers and the hilt of swords. She pulls the weapons from their scabbards and lays them at her feet. On has the inscription, "Adonnenniel tortha vegil Orland." And the other says, "Ar tortha Sereglang."

Suddenly, a wash of information overcomes her and she can understand the strange writing. The first sword said, "Adonnenniel wields sword Orlang." And the other sword read, "And wields Sereglang."

"My name is Adonnenniel," she whispers.

Tentatively reaching up she felt her ears; her pointed ears,

"That lady said, 'not to weep.' That I would, 'wake in another land.' The rest of her words what were they?" She pondered for a minute till she was able to unscramble the words. She was telling me to 'go to Middle Earth.' So that must mean I am in Middle Earth. Reaching around her shoulder she pulled off the bow. Although this weapon had no inscriptions she instinctively knows it is 'The Bow of the Valar.'

Looking around she finds a pack with, a water skin, Lembas bread, a change of clothes, and flint to start her fires. After repacking her bag and sliding the swords back in their scabbards, she begins her trek. Although she doesn't quite know the way, she does vaguely remember these woods and sets off on a course that feels correct.

As night falls she finds a place to camp. After she gathers wood, she lights a fire and beds down for the night.

**Day 3: October 18**

The crack of a twig brings Adonnenniel to her feet, strung bow in hand.

"Daro! Man pada Ennas?" (Halt! Who goes there?)

"Bado Minui!" (You go first!)

"Inna Adonnenniel. I am going to Imaldris." (My name is Adonnenniel)

At this five elves step out of the woods.

"Calamaethor i eneth nin. I am the Captain." (I am Calamaethor.)

He points to the others and introduces them. "This is Beinon, Aefaradian, Miluion, and Thandion."

"Suilad" (Greetings)

"You said you are on your way to Imaldris?"  
"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you Imaldris is no more."

"Man?!" (What?!)

"Yes, the name has changed to Rivendell, the Last Homely House."

"You scared me. I thought you meant it was literally not there."

"No my lady, it is still there. But, you called it Imaldris and it hasn't gone by that name in many years."

"Do not frighten a she-elf so, Calamaethor."

"Goheno nin, hiril nin" (Forgive me, my lady.)

"Well, if we are going to reach Rivendell we should get a move on. Shouldn't we gentlemen?"  
"Yes, My Lady," they all said. The rest of the day was spent traveling with the elves. She learned more about each of them as they went along.

Beinon, who she thought was very handsome, though young in comparison to her, was constantly flirting with her. According to him he respected the bonds of an elf, but had yet to find one himself.

Aefaradian had the best sight of the group. They had been compared to Falcons many a time. As Adonnenniel watched him she noticed his eyes constantly darting around; always aware of his surroundings. Being observant herself, the she-elf noticed he was wearing a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand, indicating he was married.

Thandion wasn't a big speaker, but when he did his words seemed wise. The other Border Guards said he had saved their lives and shielded them from harm many times in battle.

Miluion was the quietest of them all, though he seemed very kind. He was constantly trying to take her pack from her or taking her hand to help her over roots. If she hadn't seen the ring on his finger she would have thought he was hitting on her.


	3. Day 4-5

**Day 4: October 19: **

After bunking down a few hours outside Rivendell the night before, they made good time to the city the next day. The guard elves had been playful with Adonnenniel around the fire, saying they had never met a true sword carrying she-elf. There were she-elves who trained with the guard, but they never were as battle ready as she had been when they met.

That morning they entered Rivendell through the main bridge over Bruinen River. The group passed through the Entrance Halls to the Entrance Courtyard where they were greeted by elves and she-elves alike. All of the guard except for Beinon and Calamaethor scattered to their family. The two remaining guardsmen showed Adonnenniel to her guest quarters and said they would see her at dinner.

After getting clean and redressing, she made her way to the main dining hall. It was while she was eating that Calamaethor told her she would be seeing Lord Elrond the next day to discuss her next moves.

**Day 5: October 20:**

After eating breakfast she was escorted by an elf to Lord Elrond.

"My dear Adonnenniel, it is good to see you again."

There was no indication given by the tone of his voice or by his facial features that he meant what he said. The she-elf only knew his words were meant wholeheartedly when a short memory cropped up of past visits between the two

"Lord Elrond, I'm having trouble with my memories at present, but I can remember you and your wife, Celebrian were great friends to me. How is she by the way? I would love to see her."

"Unfortunately my wife was taken from me during the Third Age, not long after your death. She has sailed to the West."

I ducked my chin to my chest. It seems my human emotions had come with me, for tears were making themselves known in my eyes. I lifted my head to convey my sorrow to Lord Elrond.

"My apologies old friend. I would not have brought up such a difficult topic had I known."

"Thank you for your apologies. I do have one question for you. Would you like to join me for a walk so we can discuss what has happened?"

"Yes, thank you."

I joined Lord Elrond on the path to a gazebo.

"So, Lady Adonnenniel, tell me what you can remember."

"Oh, it is so strange. I was leaning against a Willow tree when a woman glided to me. I have come to realize she was Queen Nienna, Lady of Mercy of the Valar. She was my master before, what I can't remember. For you see, I was human when she came to me. She must have put a spell of sleep on me, because when I awoke I was in the woods outside of Imaldris. I found two fighting swords and a bow on my back. My swords inscription gave me my name back and helped me speak Sindarin and Quenya. I walked for a day before bedding. On the third day some of your guard found me and finished bringing me here. The guards also told me Imaldris was no more; that the name had changed to Rivendell. Then your face brought back a handful of memories. Honestly, I'm so very lost and confused.

"There are many years for us to help you regain it seems. And, so much as being here might help; I am not the one who can help you the most. No, you will have to travel to Lothlorien to see the Lady Galadriel. You can spend a few days here, brushing up on your weapons and relaxing. However, I feel the sooner you can see the Lady of the Light, the sooner you will discover why Queen Nienna brought you back here."

"Yes my Lord."

"You have a long road ahead of you. Do I need to send any guards with you to Lothlorien?"

"Nay my Lord. Keep your men where they are most needed. I shall be fine on my own."

"As you wish. I will let you get settled more into your guest quarters. Garo arad vaer, Adonnenniel." (Have a good day, Adonnenniel.)

"Garo arad vaer, Lord Elrond."


	4. Day 6-7

**Day 6: October 21:**

This was the first day of her journey that the she-elf woke up feeling truly rested. Now that she had a goal the she-elf felt centered. After getting dressed, Adonnenniel headed to the main hall for breakfast.

She sat at one of the empty long tables and dug into the plethora of fruits on her plate. As she chewed she contemplates what needed to be accomplished before she set off for Lothlorien. She would need to map out a route and she needed to practice with her swords and bow. She felt comfortable with her weapons. However, as she was going to be on her own, she wanted to be sure she was ready.

After making a mental to do list and finishing breakfast, she decided to start with archery. It was, after all, the weapon she was most comfortable with. Adonnenniel went back to her room, grabbed the bow, arrows, and arm guard, before heading to the archery field. Upon her arrival she found an empty target at the end. The she-elf took a few practice shots before she was interrupted by the sound of voices talking about her.

"She was found in the woods by Calamaethor and his men," one whispered.

"Have you seen her shots? I bet they could rival Prince Legolas's," another whispered.

She vaguely remembered the name Prince Legolas. She had spent time with him and if she remembered correctly he was a good marksman. It would be nice if they ran into each other. Maybe she could regain some memories, but alas, she needed to see Lady Galadriel more, and knew not where he lived.

She continued training after making sure the whispers were of no consequence. Castle gossip meant nothing to her. Besides, in the long run, how likely was she to see these soldiers again?

**Day 7: October 22:**

Day 7 since leaving home found Adonnenniel doing much the same as the day before. After eating breakfast she decided to train with her swords. It had been awhile since she had truly wielded a sword. She knew she would have to train vigorously to get back into the same shape she had been in.

For a second, she stopped and thought about the statement, 'the shape she had been in.' How did she know that? A vague impression of a battle and blood flitted through her mind. Yes, she used to always be battle ready. To travel the great distances needed on her journey she would need to be battle ready once again.

The she-elf started walking again towards the practice fields. She found, upon reaching them, that the fields were full. The human emotion of embarrassment flitted through her. Without thinking her feet changed direction and took her into the surrounding forest. Finding a suitable spot a few feet in, she quickly took a battle ready stance. She knew practicing with an opponent would be better, but she was hoping to trigger some memories as well.

Starting off slow, the she-elf went through vaguely remembered warm ups. Her muscle memory seemed to be working here. Her feet and arms move as if against an attacker. Making it through the slow and gruesome warm up she stopped for a water break. A few gulps from the water pouch quenched her thirst and got her back to practicing. What seemed like minutes later the crack of wood broke her concentration and alerted her to the presence of another elf.

"Suilad Adonnenniel."

"Suilad Benon. What brings you away from your sword fight?"

"One of the men said they saw you heading this way with your swords. Lord Elrond wished to invite you to dinner. I told him I would seek you out and pass on the message."

"Le hannon. I had not realized the time. I will go make myself presentable for Lord Elrond. Where do I need to meet him?"

"He said he will see you at the Lord's Table tonight, My Lady."

"Le hannon again my friend."

"Carnen an gwend, My Lady Adonnenniel."

He escorted her to her chambers before bowing and wishing her a good evening.

The she-elf bathed off quickly before dressing in more appropriate dinner attire. Adonnenniel made her way through the halls to the dining hall where everyone gathered for meals. She stepped into the already crowded hall and was overcome with the noise. After taking a second to regain herself, the she-elf made her way to the Lord's Table. Everyone greeted her and she took her seat at the end. Conversation flowed around her, but she decided to just sit back and listen. At the end of dinner, Lord Elrond approached her and asked to escort her back to her quarters.

"My dear, I feel we will need to work on planning your route to Lothlorien. Would you please join me in the library tomorrow so we may map out your path?"

"I would love to Lord Elrond. What time should I be in the library?"

"Let's adjourn there after we break fast in the morning."

"Yes, My Lord."

Having reached her quarters, they bid good night to one another before he left the she-elf at her door.

Adonnenniel changed into her bed clothes before taking a short nap. The sword training that morning seemed to have really taken the strength out of her. She knew more practice was needed in the next coming days.


	5. Day 8-9

**Day 8: October 23:**

The rising sun found Adonnenniel on the practice field. Captain Calanaethor found her there on his way to breakfast. Having offered his services in the afternoon for more sword practice, he escorted the she-elf to breakfast. Again, she sat at the Lord's Table. Breakfast being a quick meal, Adonnenniel and Lord Elrond reached the library in short time.

"I am unsure if you remember the way to Lothlorien, but these maps should help."

"Unfortunately, I have no current memories of Lothlorien. However, when I was practicing with my swords yesterday, my muscles remembered how they should move and react. Captain Calaenthor has offered to help this afternoon."

"He will be a very good tutor for you. Let us get this plan settled and then you can join him."

They spent the morning planning and had a tentative plan laid out for her. She would travel parallel to the Misty Mountains before crossing North of Caradharas. She would then travel down river through Gladden Fields to the River Anduin. From there, she would take the River Anduin to Lothlorien.

Still full from breakfast Adonnenniel left Lord Elrond, heading for the training fields, meeting the Captain on the way there.

"Aiya Lady Adonnenniel."

"Suilad Captain Calamaethor. I was just on my way to the sword training grounds."

The two finished their walk to the training grounds in silence. When they reached the training grounds they pulled their swords and faced off. Although of slighter build, Adonnenniel found her battle readiness came back quickly. She could have easily put the Captain on his back, but thought to save his pride.

Calamaethor found he was grateful the she-elf was on his side if there ever was a fight. She was a fearsome warrior and seemed to slip into a deeper state of consciousness during their fight. There would have been no conclusion to the fight had a soldier not announced that supper would be served shortly. Captain and she-elf bowed to each other, smiles on their faces. Of course, elves rarely show their fatigue and these two were no exception.

"A good fight Herinya."

"And you Captain."

Walking back to their quarters, they separated to bathe and make ready for dinner. Adonnenniel ate a light supper and gave her pleasantries to Lord Elrond. She spent a few hours in the library relooking at the maps and making sure she had the route memorized.

**Day 9: October 24:**

In the wee hours of the morning she made her way back to her quarters. The she-elf planned to have her clothes washed and packed by lunchtime. She also wanted to clean/sharpen her swords and check her bow and arrows. The morning after breakfast was spent getting her clothes washed and mended.

The she-elf knew how to mend her own clothes, but for such a long journey it would be prudent to have professionally mended clothes. Having her clothes mended also gave her time to get a short practice in before she would need to be fully packed.

The practice went well and the rest of her day was spent in her quarters. She cleaned and sharpened both Sereglang and Orlang. The repetitive sound and motion of sharpening her twin blades lulled Adonnenniel into a meditative state.

It was while she was in the meditative state that more reflections of her past came to her. She saw flashes of herself searching a forest, the glint of a sword as it swung from up high and a kneeling crying woman. The woman looked very similar to the person who had sent her to this world.

Slowly she came out of her meditative state. When she did she found both swords cleaned and sharpened. She put them back in their scabbards and picked up her bow. She checked it for nicks and cracks. She oiled the bow and then looked at the string. Finding the string in good shape, she applied oil and put the bow to the side. Then, she began to check on her arrows. A few arrows were missing their fletching so she replaced those. Luckily, none were cracked or missing their tips, since those would take more effort and money to replace.

As she was looking at the last arrow she noticed the markings on the shaft. Normally an arrow shaft is marked by colors or engravings, indicating who the owner is. This makes it easier to retrieve ones during battle and competition. These arrows, however, were not marked with, what she remembered was, her marking. On these arrows there was an engraving of a silver tree.

Adonnenniel found this most curious as everyone knew the story of Telperion and the old prophecy of Elves returning to Luthany. "One of Telperion's flowers survived the Darkening, and was set aloft by the Valar; this was the light of the Moon, carried by Tilion the Maia." The she-elf reminisced for a while before packing her weapons away. Everything was ready to go except for her clothes, so she headed to the menders to see if they were ready. As she was packing her bag, having picked up her clothes, a knock sounded on the door. She had been expecting someone like the Captain, but was greeted instead by one of the captain's men.

"Greetings Beinon."

"Greetings Adonnenniel. Lord Elrond has requested your presence at supper tonight."

"Thank you Beinon. Please, tell Lord Elrond, I would love to join him for supper and I will be there shortly."

"Of course, although he did state I should escort you."

"Of course he did. Give me a moment to change into more proper attire."

The she-elf shut the door and changed quickly out of her tunic and leggings. Although they were comfortable to train in, the leggings would not be appropriate for dining with Lord Elrond.

Beinon escorted her to the dinding hall. The whole way there he chattered on how sad they were to see her go, how he wished he could go with her and hoping she would have a safe journey. It wasn't until they reached the Hall doors that she was allowed to get a word in edgewise. She turned to him and said, "I will have as safe a journey as one can. Thank you for all of your well-wishes and I wish all of my new friends could join me. However, I do believe this to be a journey of self-discovery, so only I may go."

"Yes, you are right. I will walk you to Lord Elrond's side now."

The two friends entered the hall and made their way to the high table. Beinon pulled her seat out before heading to his own at one of the lesser tables. Lord Elrond greeted her before rising to address the gathered elves.

"Tonight we celebrate the journey of Adonnenniel and our hope of her regaining her memories on the journey. Let us raise our goblets in toast and well wishes."

The whole hall joined in as Lord Elrond retook his seat. Both Lord Elrond and Adonnenniel talked as the night wore on about her upcoming journey. Eventually the she-elf called an end to their discussion, in hopes of getting some rest the night before her journey.

**An: I know people are reading because your viewing the story. I hate begging for reviews but,... I'm begging here. Let me know how I'm doing please. If you've gotten this far, drop a quick line, I'll even take one word comments. :)**


	6. Day 10-15

**Day 10: October 25:**

The she-elf woke to a sunny morning on this, the first day of her journey to Lothlorien. After a quick breakfast she hoisted her pack and set off. Lord Elrond and Adonnenniel had decided she would travel south for a few miles before turning east in order to cross the Misty Mountains below Goblin Town, but before Caradharas. A few hours into the forest she heard the sound of Sindarin voices. Knowing the Rivendell guard did not come out this far, she pulled her bow and knocked an arrow. As the voices came closer she began to vaguely remember them. Although she sensed the newcomers meant no harm, her battle readiness kept her from lowering her weapon. A few seconds of suspense passed before the others came into view.

"Daro! Man pada ennas?" (Stop! Who goes there?)

"Inna Legolas an man eneth lin?" (I am Legolas and what is your name?)

"Inna Adonnenniel." (I am Adonnenniel)

"Adonnenniel," the one called Legolas exclaimed. He jumped down from his horse and approached her.

"Adonnenniel died in battle years ago. Although, you do look exactly like her."

"I am the same Adonnenniel. I was brought back, though I am unsure why."

"Mas thelich badad?" (Where do you intend to go?)

"I am on my way to Lothlorien, to see Lady Galadriel in hopes to regain my memories."

She noticed his face fell slightly.

"You do not possess your memories?"

"Nay, only a few and they are not but flashes."  
"So, you do not remember me?"

"Your voice is very familiar, but I possess no other memories of you at this time. Goheno nin." (Forgive me.)

"U-noe edaved. You cannot help not knowing. I hope you have a safe journey and regain your lost memories. Na-den pedim ad or no i Melain na le."(It is not necessary to forgive. Until we speak again and may the Valar be with you.)

The two parted ways and she refused to look back. She stopped only once around midday to partake in some fruit before continuing on. It was her plan to reach the edge of the forest before nightfall. Just as the sun began to paint the sky, the she-elf reached the edge of the woods. She decided to make her camp on the edge of the woods for the night. She rolled out her bedroll and made a small fire, before sitting down to stare at the stars which, were just beginning to peak out. The night passed uneventfully and night finally turned to day as the sun rose.

**Day 11: October 26:**

Adonnenniel rose with the sun and rolled her bedroll. Attaching her pack to her back, she headed into the fields, keeping the mountains to her left. According to her map, she had approximately thirteen days of travel before she would need to head over the mountains. She walked and thought more about Legolas and his voice; the voice was so familiar to her. However, her memories continued to elude her, no matter how hard she tried to push past the mental block.

**Day 12-15: October 27-30:**

As she thought, the days passed slowly. She would make camp at night and rise with the sun. There was much walking and little frolicking. On the fourteenth day of being in Middle Earth, she came across a patch of beautiful flowers. Having already walked for several miles, she decided a fun break was due. So, she stopped and frolicked for a minute. She also took the time to practice her sword maneuvers.

Practicing came in handy the next day. The day started like any other. She rose with the sun, packed her bag and began to walk. Around noon she heard a commotion ahead of her. She drew her swords and cautiously advanced forward. As she crested the hill she looked down on a roaming party being attacked by a pack of orcs. Deciding to stay in the high grounds she sheathed her sword and began firing with her bow and arrows. With the she-elf's skill she was able to kill many orcs before the remaining pack took off. She took off down the hill to check on the roaming human party.

"Thank you My Lady," they said.

The apparent leader approached her to thank her personally and to ask why she helped.

"Hello, my name is Ronan. Thank you for your help…"

"Adonnenniel, my name is Adonnenniel."

"Thank you Adonnenniel. I have no doubt we would have been completely overrun had you not showed up when you did. If I may ask, why did you help?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, most elves do not care for the fate of humans."  
"This is everyone's land. As long as we help each other we can all prosper."

"A very bright outlook you have, My Lady."

"Thank you, I hope the rest of your travels are safe."

"Please, how can we repay you for your help? We have some meat we just caught."

"Ahm, no thanks needed. I appreciate the offer, but I do not eat meat."

"Well then, know if we ever cross paths again we will help you if we can."

"Thank you for the offer Ronan. I will keep it in mind."

The two parties went their separate ways; both hoping they would see each other again.


	7. Day 16-26

** Day 16-18: October 31-Nov. 2:**

Day sixteen through eighteen of being in Middle Earth were even more boring than days twelve through fifteen. Adonnenniel wasn't sure how the days could be more boring, but they were. By day eighteen she had gratefully reached the base of the mountain she would have to cross in order to reach Gladded Fields. She made her camp that night excited for the next morning. She knew crossing the mountain could be dangerous. She sent prayers to the woman who brought her to Middle Earth for safe passage. She was unsure if the prayers were heard; she fervently hoped they had been.

That night, rest was hard to come by. To pass away the time she told herself stories of the stars. Unknowingly, she told Elvish stories about the stars, though there were some human ones woven in.

**Day 19: November 3:**

The nineteenth day awoke with a bright sun. The brightness of the sun gave her hope her prayers had been heard. Of course, just to be safe she reiterated them. She took a deep breath, hitched her pack onto her back and took her first step onto the mountain.

**Day 20-25: Nov. 4-9:**

As she climbed, Adonnenniel gradually noticed a change in the terrain. The greens creeped to brown; the brown dragged into rocks and the rocks slowly became covered in snow. The days passed sluggishly through her climb. Most nights were spent in caves with little in the way to keep her warm, though as an elf much was not needed. The descent was much faster than the ascent, but tougher in ways too. She had to be careful picking her way through the snow and rocks.

**Day 26: Nov. 10: **

This, the last day of her journey on the mountain, found Adonnenniel at the base of the mountains, on the mouth of a tributary to River Anduin. Not wanting to start a river journey in the middle of the day, she decided to make camp, using the day as a rest day. Finding the land fruitful, she was able to gather a nice meal of berries and roots. The night passed swiftly and soon began a new day.


	8. Day 27-31

**Day 27: Nov. 11:**

The morning sun found Adonnenniel packing her belongings, including some of the fruit and roots, in a boat to head down river. The boat had been stashed in the bushes by previous traveling parties. Thankful for the mode of transportation, Adonnenniel pushed off the bank and began to paddle down river. As she was leaving the mountains and heading towards a valley, the river was helping push her along.

She made great time on the first day. Around sunset she paddled to shore and made a quick camp. After settling in for the night she took the time to look at the stars and check her weapons by firelight. The she-elf had of course checked them after the skirmish with orcs on the other side of the mountains. However, the cold can sometimes do strange things to bow and arrows. The night passed swiftly, like the previous nights had and she soon found herself on the river once more.

**Day 28-31: Nov. 12-15:**

This was the fifth day of being on the river and the she-elf was quite tired of seeing the same things over and over again. Around mid-day she decided to take a break. Needing fresh food, she set off, bow in hand. A way into the forest she found a path of wild edible berries. As she was picking, her sensitive ears picked up a strange noise. Knocking an arrow to be safe, she stood still to try and figure out what she heard.

The sound of many feet beating on the ground came to her ears. The noise was too loud to be any animals. The sound of feet grew closer each second she stood there. Deciding to take the high ground again, she swiftly and quietly climbed the nearest tree. A few minutes after climbing, a small group of orcs, whom she recognized, came into view. Not wanting to let them escape a second time, Adonnenniel let loose a few arrows, quickly dispatching the smelly orcs.

Not wanting to linger the she-elf swiftly, silently, alighted from the tree. Picking up the already gathered berries, she made her way back to the boat. Once away from the shore, and again heading down river, she thought back on the experience. She was not pleased to take a life again. However, the knowledge that they would have taken her life was a sharp reminder of how this world worked.


	9. Day 32-43

**Day 32-35: Nov. 16-19:**

The past three days of paddling down river, through Gladden Fields, fatigued Adonnenniel. Sundown on day thirty-five of being in Middle-Earth found the she-elf at Anduin. She made camp and exhaustedly into rest.

**Day 36: Nov. 20:**

Waking up this morning was difficult for the she-elf. Although much of the fatigue from the previous days rowing had left her body, she still did not feel completely 100%. Based on this, Adonnenniel decided to take another rest day.

Here, where the two rivers came together proved to be another beautiful place for forging. She replenished her stores for the upcoming days and ate till she was full. Not wanting to be exhausted the next day, she spent a few hours repacking her bag, before resting once more.

**Day 37: Nov. 21:**

The bright morning sun found Adonnenniel once again paddling down river, this time the River Anduin. Gladden Fields was all around her. Being able to see for long stretches allowed her to see if an enemy was approaching. Conversely, it allowed an enemy to see her coming from miles away. This had not been a problem, yet, but she remained ready for anything that may come her way.

As night approached she was tempted to keep paddling. Elvish vision meant she could see just as far at night as during the day. But, she knew if she kept paddling she may run into trouble. Not wanting to be caught unawares she rowed to the nearest bank to make camp for the night.

**Day 38-Day43: Nov. 22-27:**

The days paddling down river seemed to drag. The scenery never changed. With no one to talk to she was forced to entertain herself. She had interesting conversations with herself. The part of her which remained human had many questions. For instance, did this world have toothbrushes? If not, how or did, people keep their teeth clean. At this point in her journey she had only interacted with Elves and her memories had yet to come back. It was thoughts like these keeping her awake while paddling. The shore was so monotonous, she was sure she could do it in her sleep.

Unfortunately, based on the maps, she probably had another eight days, if not more, before reaching Lothlorien. The sixth night of her journey on the river Anduin passed like the rest, slowly.


	10. Day 44- 51

**Day 44: Nov. 28:**

Another day on the river. Several more hours of trying to keep herself awake. Making camp that night marked the halfway point in her journey down river. As she lay there she heard what sounded like a voice from her left. She grabbed her bow, swiftly and quickly making her way towards the sound. As she approached she noticed the…person, was hunched over and barely clothed. There was no one else around so she could only assume the person was talking to himself.

As she watched on, the person jumped in the river and began to swim across. Whoever it is had to have some strength to battle the current. When they got out on the other side she lowered her bow and made her way back to camp.

Settling in for the night she contemplated what she saw. Not knowing what to do, she decided the best course of action would be to tell Lady Galadriel upon her arrival in Lothlorien. If anyone would know what to do it would be the Lady of the Light. Having made this decision, Adonnenniel settled in to wait for the dawn.

**Day 45: Nov. 29:**

The day seems to be passing quickly. She was paddling faster after having made the decision to tell Lady Galadriel about the…person she saw. She still had a hard time calling it a person as it barely resembled one. Alas, one can only paddle so fast before they must take a break.

Around mid-day she decided to paddle at the speed she had originally been going. The few extra days would not matter in the long run and it would save her the hardship. The sights passing by were the same as the past few days. Today's difference came after last night's weird activities. Now, instead of boring, her surroundings were comforting.

**Day 46-51: Nov. 30-Dec. 5: **

The last four days passed comfortably for the she-elf. She was able to take the river all the way to Lothlorien. At one point she had reached some minor falls. Not knowing if her canoe would make the trip safely she was hesitant to try going down the rapids. After a little contemplation she decided to attempt it. She was glad she had because it would have taken several extra days on foot.

This was to be her last night before entering Lothlorien. She checked her pack for the letter written by Lord Elrond for Lady Galadriel to explain Adonnenniel's presence. Lord Elrond had seent a letter with the Eagles ahead of her, but to be safe she carried one as well. Like every night since the sighting of the "person," everything was quiet and peaceful. Knowing that the next few days might be long and trying, she decided tonight would be one of rest.

AN: Since I've neglected this story, I thought I would post three chapters at once; if anyone's even reading this. :(


	11. Day 52

**Day 52: Dec. 6:**

Entering Lothlorien via a river almost felt disrespectful to the beautiful Lothlorien Woods. Thankfully, the letter sent by Lord Elrond via Eagle had made it safely before her or, Lady Galadriel sensed her coming. Either way the Lady of Light was waiting by the river with a handful of other elves. A few stepped into the river to help her pull the canoe onto shore. Adonnenniel stepped out and curtsied to the Lady.

"My dear, one of your history should curtsy and bow before no one who is not the Valar."

"My Lady, it is good to be amongst Elves once more. I know I've come to see if I can regain my memories, but there were strange happening on my way here."

"Yes, I saw some in my mirror. There will be time to discuss them after you have settled in and had time to freshen up. So many days on the river could not have been easy for you."

"Thank you for the hospitality Lady Galadriel. I will be quick in freshening up."

"Nonsense, take your time. Join me for supper and afterwards we will have time to discuss everything."

"Yes, my Lady."

I was taken to a Talan not far from Lady Galadriel. Amenities for freshening up were made available. After a quick cleaning I changed into new clothes. I had been informed by a hand maiden that my soiled clothes would be taken to be washed. Never one to be idle, Adonnenniel decided to use the time before supper to begin exploring Lothlorien. Secretly she hoped something within Lothlorien would trigger memories. She knew her time with Lady Galadriel was supposed to help reveal parts of her past, but she wanted to unlock them for herself. Her stubborn streak had gotten her in trouble before, maybe it wouldn't come back to bite her later.

While exploring started off as a good plan, her usual sense of directions failed her and the she-elf became hopelessly lost. A few lost hours found her in a garden with a rock basin on a pedestal. Near the basin was a pitcher and the river was fairly close. So, Adonnenniel took the pitcher and gathered water. Gently pouring the water into the basin, she sensed this was an act she had performed before. Although she was sure she had never been in this garden.

With the shallow basin full, Adonnenniel gazed upon it. Her hands placed on the basin edges and head bent a slow chant began to trickle, like the pitcher of water, from her mouth. As the chant slowed images began to skim across the water's surface. They were just quick flashes, but they seemed to register in the subconscious of her mind.

The first image was of a girl, clad in a ruby dress, frolicking in a field of wildflowers. Her childish giggles peeled like a bell across the field. Adonnenniel could not hear what the elfling, for that's what the child appeared to be, said. However, the tone was high pitched like a reed instrument.

A second vision sprouts up just as the first fades. This time a young adult clothed in blue is bowed in an open hall before eloquently clothed elders. The elders are speaking to the young adult, but Adonnenniel cannot hear the words. More images and scenes ebb while others whizz by like an arrow. It is not until a hand gently clasps her shoulder that Adonnenniel's concentration breaks and the images stop.

"I see you found my garden without me. When you didn't show at supper I assumed you had fallen asleep. Your hand maiden informed me you were not in your Talan and I became worried."

"I apologize, my Lady, for not attending to supper and encroaching on your garden without permission."

"Nay my dear, you are not encroaching. Did the visions awaken any memories in you?"

"I feel like the girl in the images was me. But, how can that be? I thought the mirror only showed you possible futures?"

Lady Galadriel twined her arm through Adonnenniel's as they began to stroll through the garden.

"The mirror shows you what you want to see, your past, present and possible future. It could show you something else entirely."

"Was that me in the mirror?"

"What do you think?"

"It felt like me and the girl resembled me. I believe the mirror showed me glimpses of my past."

"Then, the mirror gave you a glimpse into memories."

"Yes, but, I couldn't hear any words nor make out other faces."

"Your memories are hazy; the mirror only reflected your memories, your thoughts."

"But, I still don't remember anything, not really."

"You will in time Adonnenniel."

AN: A quick glimpse into her past. I know the story has been kind of slow, but it should pick up from here. Thanks to those who are still reading. :)


	12. Day 53

**Day 53: Dec. 7:**

The new day burned bright. After last night's revelations in Lady Galadriel's garden the two Elleths headed to the kitchens. Adonnenniel was not very hungry, but wished for some simple fruit to tide her over. The two chatted amicably about Lothlorien as they went; their conversation not ending until they reached Adonnenniel's Talan.

Deciding to rest for a little while, Adonnenniel settled in the bed for a short rest. Not a few hours later she rose, feeling restless. Wanting to keep up with her skills, she grabbed her bow and arrows, heading towards the training grounds before being stopped. Another face she felt she should recognize, but couldn't place.

"Hello, welcome to the Lothlorien training grounds. I'm Haldir, the Marchwarden. You must be Adonnenniel. Lady Galadriel said you might stop by."

"Hello Marchwarden. I ask permission to use your training grounds throughout my stay here."

"Yes, of course. Lady Galadriel has said you may have access to anything you need throughout your stay. Just ask if you can't find what you need or if you need a sparring partner."

"Thank you for your help and all future help. I think for today I'm just focusing on my aim," pointing to the bow string across her chest.

"Of course, right this way."

The Marchwarden led her with sure steps to the archery range set up a distance from the sword arenas.

"Pick any open stall and please enjoy your time here in Lothlorien. I hope we see each other throughout your stay."

"Thank you for your hospitability and friendship Marchwarden. I'm sure we will see each other again."

Being left to her own devices, she set the target up as she liked before losing herself to the repetitiveness. The constant, thwack, of the arrow hitting the target was soothing and allowed her to slip into a meditative like state. The dreamlike visions reached her here, like they have before. Quick flashes of different images spun around before finally settling on one. This memory was much softer than the others. Instead of a battle she was in a meadow. The scenery made it impossible to tell which city she was in. A twig snapped behind her. Instead of turning around she let a giggle slip from her lips.

"Why do you laugh at me so," came a male voice.

"I laugh at your hunting skills. You bragged to all who would listen that you walk on silent feet and can hunt down even the trickiest deer. And yet, you cannot sneak up on little old me."

"Little old you probably heard me well before my foot slipped and snapped the twig."

"You would be correct my fine Prince," she said while turning around."

"I've heard you coming for a while, but your presence is never unwanted."

He bowed quickly before reaching for her hand.

"And your presence is always a soothing counterpart during these hard times."

"There will always be hard times my Prince, but I will try to always be there for you. Will you promise the same?"

"Of course My Lady. My fear is that the Valar will pull you from my side when your search comes to an end."

"Oh Prince, my search is nowhere near its end. Even if I had a thousand years to search every wood I might not ever finish my quest. No, I don't think the Valar would be so cruel to pull me from your side, not anytime soon."

The sound of a squabble broke her trance and with a gasp her vision was ripped from her. She was almost reduced to tears, but was able to get a handle on them. Turning to find the source of the noise, she saw two elves whose sword fighting had escaped the fighting ring. Seeing it was none of her business she turned back around and continued to shoot, hoping to be pulled back into the same memory. Luck was not with her this time as no memories came to her.


	13. Day 54-61

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter; a longer one to boot.**

**Day 54-61: Dec. 8-15:**

A week had passed and Adonnenniel had not had new dreams/memories resurface. Galadriel said she was trying to force the memories, something that would never work. She suggested Adonnenniel take a break by joining the elves on a watch in the forest. Marchwarden Haldir would be the one leading this group. Adonnenniel hoped spending time with someone, who she remembered being a friend, would help bring back memories.

She packed a small bag, grabbed her weapons and headed towards the gate. Once there she met up with the company scheduled to head out. There were no more than twenty people in the group. But, being the shortest amongst so many tall people, left her struggling to find Haldir. Finally, standing on tip toes, she was able to spot him. She knew he would be taking his job seriously. So, she decided to wait for him to come to her. It wasn't until they were a few miles from the gate when Haldir found her.

"You made it hard for me to find you. Why are you hiding out back here?"

"It was just letting everyone do their job; just staying out of the way."

"You have more experience than any of the elves in this company."

"That might be true, but I don't have all of my memories. Alas, I am not as familiar with these woods as they are. Things have changed since I was last here. No, it is best for me to wait and watch before jumping in."

"If that is what you want to do, but know you are always welcome."

"I thank you Marchwarden. Now, tell me, what have you been doing since last I saw you?"

"My lady, I have been very busy. Lady Galadriel had us setting up new Talans and running constant patrols. She says in these dark times no one can be too careful. She asks that we be especially careful. Men, who are not on patrol, have increased the amount of time spent practicing. There have been suggestions for a tournament."

"A tournament? Why would you need one of those?

The only thing that came to mind for her were tournaments like those held in her human world during the time of the knights.

"The men like to practice their skills, but having nothing concrete to train for can be boring, making their practices weak. Having a tournament would give them a goal and purpose."

"Their goal and purpose should be the protection of their people and homes."

"Yes, but again, none are as old and battle forged as you. They need something for which to aim, something tangible and now."

To her they sounded like the human children, quick to lose focus and move onto the next shiny object. But, she did not feel as though she could voice those thoughts. Instead, she gave a gentle hum as a response. If Haldir was confused by her response he chose to ignore it and move on to a new topic. This time he chose to speak of archery, a much more pleasant conversation for the two. They spoke of different fletching's and strings used on the bows and arrows; a conversation lasting them to the outpost they were to be stationed at. After relieving those already on duty they set up the things they would need for the remainder of their stay. By this time night had fallen and the first patrol was on duty. Haldir put Adonnenniel on morning patrol until she was used to the forest. They both knew it wouldn't take her long as she usually didn't need much rest and could take in information quickly.

The days and nights while on watch passed quickly. So far she had, had, no more dream/memories, but was yet hopeful. One their third day here there was a small break in the monotony when a small band of orcs was spotted. They were swiftly dispatched and discarded. The young elves; however, believed it was great excitement. Adonnenniel decided she would hate to see what the younglings thought of a true battle. It appeared to her that in her time away many things had been romanticized, rather than being remembered and portrayed for how they really had been. As she recalled, it was bloody, deadly and not something to be taken lightly. She hoped desperately, that these elves never had to face what she had. As things stood, that hope did not seem attainable.

Sleep was hard fought for most nights; her body was used to being up for days when on patrol. Tense could not touch how she felt. Many times dawn had just kissed the sky before her mind drifted off. No new dreams had yet to reach her until a week into their stay. Chores, practice, and watch had been plentiful this day, making for a quick time of rest. It was in this state she had another memory. This time she was in the midst of training a younger elf.

"You must try harder than you are. If you want to be border guard you must be strong and swift. They don't just sit around you know, not in this forest. "

"Father makes that quite clear all the time. He said beating you would be the greatest achievement. He says you are unbeatable."

"A lie to be sure young prince. Everyone has a weakness; you just have to find it."

"But you have never lost a battle."

"Yes I have. Just because I am still alive does not mean I have won. I only am here because I learn something every time I fight. Every time my opponent shows me something new. It might be a new weapon, a new fighting technique, and sometime it is a flaw in my technique. There is always something new to learn."

"So learning is never ending?"

"Correct, my young protégé. See, you just learned something new. Now, let's try this attack again. What have you learned?"

She awoke before hearing his answer. However, she did recognize him as a young Legolas. Adonnenniel was unsure why her memories seemed to be centered around the elf. She was hopeful; however, that more of her memories would continue coming back, even if they involved Legolas. The memories were really helping her piece herself back together. She was still missing much of herself if the black spots of her memory were anything to go by. With a sigh, she rose from her mat and went to find a meal.


	14. Day 62-69

**AN: Sorry for the long overdue chapter. I've been distracted by real life and another story. I will try to get back on a regular posting schedule soon.**

**Day 62-69: Dec. 16-23:**

**_Day 68: Dec.22:_**

Another week of border patrol would be coming to a close tomorrow; their last day on the border. No new dreams had reached her, but she was hopeful it would only take a good night's rest to achieve her goal. On the other hand, Lady Galadriel promised she would know more of Adonnenniel's reason for being brought back. Maybe when she returned she would go straight to Lady Galadriel. But, one look at herself changed her mind to head to the bathhouse first in hopes of making herself presentable.

Her time on border patrol had not been without just cause. She was able to make her acquaintance with many elves and was able to participate in much needed sword practice. Only Haldir was a true opponent, but the other elves were in need of practice as well. Practices were strenuous on the body and long in time. The very needed, many elves, were quick to fall asleep as soon as dinner was completed. Knowing sleep was not needed every night, the elves behavior concerned Haldir. Adonnenniel was quick to quell his concerns.

"My friend, they are not as use to this as we are. Even being gone so long, by body knows the patterns and remembers what hard work feels like. The training they undergo is nothing like what you or I endured. Let them rest, they will soon grow used to it if they keep up the workout upon our return."

"Yes, I might need to speak with Lady Galadriel about increasing our practice routine intensity and time."

"I am sure, now that you have spoken it, she has seen it."

Our conversation was brought to a close by the guards around us beginning to pack their things. Taking this as her cue, she went to her area to pack her few remaining items. She finds, in these situations, that she doesn't unpack her belongings; choosing instead to remove things from her pack as needed. Due to this, she is always ready to be on the move if need be. In this case, she is ready to go much faster than the other members of her patrol. Maybe her way of keeping things packed should be mentioned too? Although, one thing at a time would probably be easier for them to get used to.


	15. Day 69

AN: Oh look! A double posting. Hope this chapter explains a little more for everyone.

**Day 69: Dec 23:**

The return trip to Lothlorien went much faster it seemed, then the trip to the border. They dispersed to their homes after making training plans and saying goodbye. Adonnenniel's first stop, as planned, was to the bathhouse. Washing away the weeks' worth of muck made her feel more Elvish and raised her spirits. As though the mud and grime were holding in her memories, one came to her as she brushed her clean hair.

"My Lady, allow me."

She found herself seated behind Lady Nienna, of the Valar, comb in hand.

"You are so good to me Sweet Adonnenniel. I hate that you must be the one to go to Middle Earth."

"Nay, it is but another adventure for me my Lady. You must not cause yourself such heartache at my leaving. I will see you once again."

"Yes, you will. However, I fear it may be a long time before I can gaze on your face, have long conversations or feel your gentle touch."

"Lady Nienna, you have others who would lovingly carry out my duties to you. Let them be of service to you and my leaving will pass swiftly."

"Do not do that to yourself. We both know what you seek might take you many human years passing."

"Yes, but hope comes on swift wings if one but holds onto it. Besides, many human years passing occurs in the blink of an eye."

"You may be correct. I shall hold onto my hope of seeing you returned to me swiftly."

Like the others, this memory ended as swiftly as it began. Oh, but how long had she been away from her beloved Lady Nienna? And, how she wished to have heard what her purpose for coming to Middle Earth had been. Clearly she had not completed why she came, or she would already be returned to the Valar.

As this thought hit her she became even more unsure. In this lifetime she had not spent much time with Legolas. Yet her feelings for him grew stronger with each resurfaced memory. How was she to leave a loved one behind? She thought she could cross that bridge when she got there. For now, she still had no idea why she'd been brought back, what her original mission was or if the two were somehow connected. Having finished in the bathhouse and finding it late in the day, she decided to see Lady Galadriel the next day.


	16. Day 70

**Day 70: Dec. 24:**

The next morning she got dressed for breakfast. Her hope was she could see Lady Galadriel either during or right after breakfast to discuss her latest memory and what it could possibly mean. Right after taking a seat she was approached by a messenger.

"Lady Adonnenniel?"

"Yes?"

"Lady Galadriel sends her apologies for not being able to join you for breakfast. But, says if you could meet her afterwards, she would enjoy speaking with you."

"Tell her thank you, I would love to join her after breakfast. Where should I meet her?  
"She asks you join her in her special garden and that you know the way."

"Yes, thank you for delivering those messages and please tell her I will see her soon."

"Your welcome Lady Adonnenniel, have a blessed day."

"And you as well."

She quickly finished breakfast and began making her way to Lady Galadriel's secret garden. Upon her arrival she found the garden empty and took a seat on one of the benches. This time allowed her to reflect on the memory of Lady Nienna. She hoped by taking this time to reflect she would be able to explain it in great detail to Lady Galadriel upon her arrival.

"Oh, I see you have preceded me on arrival. How was your trip to the border?"

"Lady Galadriel," she stood, "my time on your border was interesting and informative. Thank you, for allowing me to journey with your patrol."

"I am glad you found it informative. Nothing is wrong I hope, for you to want to speak to me so soon after your return?"

"No problems my Lady, I had a new memory resurface upon my return that I greatly wished to discuss."

"Go ahead my dear."

"In this one I was a close servant, a friend really, to Lady Nienna, of the Valar. I was being sent to Middle Earth on a very specific mission. Unfortunately, the nature of the mission was not mentioned."

"Hmm, a very interesting memory indeed. Did they say how long the mission was to last or where in Middle Earth you were headed?"

"No, and not having these answers seemed to be the cause of many a tear."

"Maybe a look in the mirror this time would reveal more for you."

Adonnenniel gently stepped towards the mirror in the center of the garden. Holding on to the edge, she took a deep breath before looking inside. She was immediately swept into a vision. In this one she was dressed similar to how was now. She was standing in a dark forest speaking to…a tree?

This was the shortest of her visions and she quickly found herself standing beside Lady Galadriel.

"And what, my dear, did you see this time?"

"I looked like I do now. I was standing in a dark forest speaking with a tree." The last few words sounding like a question.

"The Ents it is then. Sometime in the near future you will find yourself in the Forest of Fangorn speaking with the Tree Ents."

"Although somewhat nice to know where I will be sometime in the future, I wish I knew why I would be there. What am I searching for?"

"Do you want to try the mirror one more time?"  
"I guess so. Not like it will hurt anything."

She tilts her head down again. Adonnenniel finds herself back in her first mirror induced memory. This time; however, she can hear the words. Kneeling, the Elders voices wash over her.

"My child, we feel you are the most capable of tackling and accomplishing this journey. We are sending you to Middle Earth in search of the fruit from the Sun and Moon."

"Valar, I thank you for your confidence in me. I only hope I prove my worth by accomplishing the mission you have laid before me."

"We know your road may be a long and hard one, but walk in the confidence we have in you. May you return to us soon as you can so that we ay rejoice in your triumph and the return of our beloved Sun and Moon."

She was pulled, breathing heavily from the memory.

"I know what I am to do now. The Valar sent me in search of the fruit of the Sun and Moon."

"A tall task for anyone to undertake; I take this to mean your mission is not complete?"

"Yes, I was not to return until I had fulfilled my mission. I guess I know what I should do now."

"When do you expect to leave?"

"Not for some time I'd imagine. I still need to put a plan together, get supplies and make sure I'm up to par on my skills; especially since I'll be on my own.

"My dear, sounds as though you have a solid plan in mind. Please, if there is anything you require, let me know."

"Thank you My Lady."


	17. Day 88-95

**AN: The longest yet! I guess I could have split this up a little better, but that's ok. Unfortunately, we are getting close to where I stopped writing. Grrr. I don't know if I've said this yet, but I intend this to be written in three parts. We are coming to a close on the first part and I've only written the first few chapters for the second part. Don't fret though, I plan on finishing all parts of this story; it just hasn't happened yet. **

**Day 88-94: Jan 11-16:**

The next five days were spent brushing up on her training. Having missed so many days planning, she felt a little rusty. Even "rusty" she was able to take out all her opponents. Sword play was where she spent much of her time practicing, as this was still her weakest form of protection. When he had the time, Haldir instructed her and brought her up to speed on new techniques. The two's friendship grew throughout this time, which caused jealousy for a few elves. However, the two of them saw each other as friends only. The time practicing flew by and before she knew it, it was January 17.

**Day 95: Jan. 17:**

The day started like any other. Adonnenniel went down for breakfast, although Haldir, who left two nights ago for border patrol, would not be joining her this morn. She greatly missed her friend, but knew she wouldn't see him before she left for Fangorn forest. She had said her goodbyes when he had left and was sure she would see him again before her mission was completed. Worst case she could pass through Lothlorien on her way to Mirkwood.

Her morning after breakfast was spent at target practice and mock fighting some of the border guard who were home on break. She did not have any close relationships with any who remained behind; she found using them as target practice a calming sport. As midday approached, one of Galadriel's guards came running into the practice arena.

"Lady Adonnenniel, Lady Galadriel requests your immediate presence in her Talon."

"Of course, let me gather my weapons."

As they made their way to the Talan, Adonnenniel asked, "Do you know why she requests my presence?"

"Nay my Lady, I do know she received word from the border. But, I know naught if the two are connected."

"I guess we shall see upon arrival."

Approaching the bottom of the Talan, Adonnenniel could make out a myriad of voices. One of them sounded suspiciously like Legolas. Climbing the stairs, near the top, it was easy to separate individual voices.

"Gandelf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she hears Lady Galadriel pronounce. A deep sadness rests in Adonnenniel's heart at the passing of Gandelf; however, she cannot help but feel as if she will see him again in this lifetime.

"My Lady Adonnenniel, before you stand the Fellowship of the Ring. They were on their way to Mordor to destroy the ring when they were forced into our woods after travesty befell them. Tonight we will mourn the passing of Gandelf. In the next few days, our tournament will start. A sight he would have loved to see. So, we shall honor him by playing in his name. For now, will you walk with the Fellowship and help them settle in?"

"But, of course Lady Galadriel. Come with me; we will get you settled in."

"Lady Adonnenniel," said Legolas who had drawn up beside her, matching her stride, "I see you made it safely to Lothlorien. It pleases me to know you have been safe during these troubling times. Have you been able to regain any memories?"  
"Hello, Prince Legolas. It pleases me to see you and your group safe. Although, I am saddened by the news of Gandelf's passing. Yes, I have regained some memories. Though, they mainly center on you."

"They pertain to me," he says taken aback and pleased at the same time.

"Yes. I have figured out my quest thanks to the help of Lady Galadriel and her Mirror."

"Aye, and what be your quest?"

"The quest is one I have been on many years it seems. I am to search out the Sun and Moon tree, returning them to the Valar in order to restore peace to all the lands."

"The sun and moon," he exclaims. "But, that is near impossible! They have been lost for so long; the last fruit of the moon is currently dead at Minas Tirith."

"Yes, the task is all but impossible. However, it is a task I intend to complete; no matter how long it takes. I have heard of the White Tree of Gondor. I will set of for my search at Tournaments end, starting in Fangorn."

"You have already mapped out your search?"

"Some, yes, starting in Fangorn. From there I will probably head to Minas Tirith. I'm fairly sure neither tree presides in Lorien. Since more is known about the White Tree, I will start with it. And Fangorn is the closest forest, besides Mirkwood. Which, I hear is infested with Spiders."

"Yes, my homeland is overrun with the filthy beasts. The soldiers fight hard to keep them away from our underground home."

By this time they had reached the area the Fellowship would be staying; coincidentally not far from her own Talan. She helped them make camp and brought supplies for dinner over. She was going to leave them to eat in peace, but was asked by the company to stay.

"I lass, it be awhile since we see others besides ourselves and goblins."

"I'm happy to provide distraction tonight. Just let me know when you get tired of me."

In the break between silences, they heard voices of the elves raise up in lamentation at the news of Gandelf's passing. The Fellowship sits back to listen as the Elves sing. Adonnenniel beings to hum her own song and Legolas slowly add the words. The songs will last all night, but soon the Fellowship begins to nod off, leaving Adonnenniel and Legolas alone.

"How are you holding up old friend?"

"It was hard seeing him fall into darkness. We so rarely loose someone close to us, especially in such a manner."

"Yes, although I barely remember the battles I've fought; every now and then I feel the sting of sorrow. Do not weep to long; I feel we shall soon see Gandelf the Grey."

"A premonition?"

"Nay, just a feeling. His job was not done. I'm sure those beyond the veil will send him back to finish what he started."

"They did deem it fit to send you back after all those years. Why do you think it took them so long?"

"I might not have been born yet, or they might have not expected for me to be in a different realm. It is my biggest belief they were just waiting for the right time. Why send me back early if there was a greater chance for my death before completing my mission, again?"

"All valid points. I suppose only the Valar knows why, as always."

"Yes, I am sure their reasons will be revealed in time. For now, I should let you rest. You have had a long past few days. I know how hard it can be to sleep on a campaign. I will pray to the Valar for rest to find you tonight."

"I thank thee for thine prayers Will I see you on the 'morrow?"

"Of course, maybe we can see who is best with the bow?"

"Yes, of course. A little competition never hurt, and will make for good practice."


	18. Day 96

**AN: I am so, so, sorry. RL has been a pain these past few weeks and thrown me off my updates. I guess that's what you get when school starts back, your a substitute sub and you work after school as well.**

**Day 96: Jan. 18:**

The day dawned bright and sunny after a long night of lamentation. Many were still a bed. Only a few, including the Fellowship and Adonnenniel, were awake. Legolas and Adonnenniel met at the archery range after a quick breakfast.

"The best of twenty arrows?"

"Sounds reasonable," she replies.

Taking their respective spots they begin to shoot. Ten minutes of nothing but, the soft *thwump* of arrows finding their mark, pass in silence. They could have taken their shots quicker, but why be fast when the round was for accuracy? The last arrow flies and they both shoulder their bows, walking towards the targets. A quick glance shows they are both even. They collect their arrows and walk back to the starting line.

"Speed round," she questions.

"First one to shoot all thirty arrows in their quiver wins."

Once more, they take their positions; on the count of three they are off to the races. Five minutes later Legolas finishes first.

"It seems you are out of practice," smirks Legolas.

"Yes, it would seem so. Guess I'll just have to practice more. However, for today, best two out of three. This time will be for accuracy and speed."

"I will take your challenge."

They reset and get ready. On the count of three, arrows once more fill the air. As the last arrow flies, they walk towards the targets. It is quickly apparent to both, Adonnenniel has won this round.

"I guess I need to be faster and you more accurate in your quickness," Adonnenniel smirks this time.

"All of mine were kill shots!"

"Yes, mine are just better."

"I guess we could both use the practice. Mind if I join you when you are out here?"

"No, of course not."

Having retrieved all of their arrows they begin to slowly trek back to the Fellowships camp; all the members were introduced the night before. Along the way they run into Pippin, Merry and Gimli, who are talking once again, about food.

"Hobbit's, it seems are constantly thinking about food. It almost all they talked about our whole trip," Legolas grumbled.

"Yes, it does appear they think with their stomachs," she replied.

Gimli asked her many a question about her weapons of choice and took the time to admire her swords.

"Been a long time since I seen a sword of such craftsmanship. Know you who made them?"  
"Nay, I have trouble remembering my past; however, I do have flashbacks of wielding the swords in battle. Besides my bow, they were my best friends in a fight."


	19. Day 97-111

**AN: Ok, so this is the end of Part one of this story. Please put me on author alert for part two, if you are still interested in the story. As I've said before I plan on having three parts to this story. Let's just say, things are about to get interesting. :) Part two will simply be called One of the Fallen: Part 2. And now, enjoy!**

**Day 97-110: Jan. 19-Feb. 1:**

Their days passed mostly in this manner. Legolas and Adonnenniel would practice archery in the morning. Adonnenniel and Gimli would discuss battle techniques and the Hobbits would prattle on about food. She would practice swordsmanship with Aragorn and Boromir, who wished to enter the tournament. Not wanting to completely sweep the field, neither Adonnenniel nor Legolas entered the archery competition.

Their days passed in relaxation, forging both forgotten and new bonds. Soon though the day came for Adonnenniel to leave and resume her journey in search of the Sun and Moon.

**Day 111: Feb. 2:**

Today was the day of Adonnenniel's leaving. She was sad to say goodbye to the Fellowship and the friends she had made. However, she knew it was time for her to begin her search. Her route to Fangorn was mapped out and her bag was packed for the journey. The only thing left to do was eat breakfast and say goodbye to the Fellowship. She knew Legolas was worried about her going on her own, especially to such an old forest. Boromir and Aragorn had raised their own concerns, but all knew she was set on her course; nothing could sway from what she felt was the right path.

Carrying her pack with her, Adonnenniel, made her way to the Fellowships camp. Sam had promised her a good breakfast before she left. In his own words, "No journey is truly begun on an empty stomach." And, according to Merry and Pippin, "Success is determined by how full your stomach is." Mr. Frodo does not say much she had found, but even he nodded acknowledgement of their words; calling them "wise words to live by, My Lady."

The Hobbit's sure were an interesting and well fed bunch. When she wasn't training with Legolas or the others, the Hobbits kept her entertained and well fed. She was still thinking of the Hobbits notion of second breakfast as she entered the Fellowship's camp.

"And what be on your mind this time lassie?"

"Ah, Gimli, I was just contemplating the usefulness of second breakfast. And, how I will miss the abundance of food; which, seems to always surround the hobbits, on my journey to Fangorn forest."

"Only good contemplations then. Speaking of food, Sam has been cooking up a storm all morning. I do hope you have come hungry."

"Hungry I be, and what I can't eat but will keep, can go in my bag for the journey."

"That be the finest idea I have heard all morning. Let us see what he has cooked up, shall we?"  
"We shall."

After eating a good breakfast, packing away extra for later, and saying goodbye to most of the Fellowship, she headed out in search of those who had not been present for breakfast. Of course, she would find him at the archery range.

"You were not at breakfast this morn'."

"Nay, I wished to say goodbye to you in a more private setting."

"And you thought the archery range was the most private setting?"

"Nay, I thought it would be the first place you would look for me. And, as you can see, there is no one here on this morn'."

"Your thought process is most logical. What made our goodbyes so different from the others that they needed to be said in private?"

"Adonnenniel, My Lady, I know there be a significant age gap betwixt us, but my feelings for you have always been strong. Even in the years since your…passing, I have felt tied to you. I must say, it is one of the main reasons I have never tied myself to an Elleth."

"Legolas…"

"Nay, please, let me finish my thought. If, at the end of this war, we are both surviving, I would like to court you."

"Oh, my Legolas, I know naught where we will be at the end of this. However, whether it is here in Middle Earth or back in Valinor, I would love to court you as well."

The two smiled at each other. Neither had much with them they could exchange to show their courting. Legolas came up with the idea of exchanging one of their arrows. Adonnenniel agreed and afterwards he walked with her to the border.

"I shall truly miss you my Lord. I hope we have the opportunity to court in this life."

"I wish for the same my Lady."

At the border they were met by Haldir.

"Take care my friend and may we meet again."

"Goodbye, Haldir, please, take care of yourself. If I get the chance I will pass through Lothlorien and see you again in my search."

With her final goodbyes, Adonnenniel set off on the next leg of her journey. In her search for the Sun and Moon, she headed for the ancient Fangorn forest.


End file.
